


Scalemate Playdate

by Ayden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen, fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayden/pseuds/Ayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and Terezi enjoy a  rainy day in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scalemate Playdate

It was a rainy day in Alternia, and Vriska was visiting her good friend, Terezi. They were playing around with assorted scalemates that the young Libra had lying around her room. "I'm Vriska and I'm a huuuuuuuuge spider8itch 8luh 8luh pir8 cahoooooooots!" Terezi mocked, holding a blue scalemate and making it 'walk' around. "Give me thaaaaaaaat!" Vriska exclaimed, snatching the blue plush dragon out of Terezi's hand before mocking her with her own dragon. "H3H3H3H3H3H3 I L1K3 R3D CH4LK." bragged the teal scalemate made especially for this purpose. "You're not too bad though. Like maybe you could be a cool pir8 or something." The blue scalemate said after, scootching up to the teal one so their feet were touching.

"Yeah, maybe. I'd maybe give it a shot. But there's a catch." "What would that be?" "Only if I could be a pirate with you." It seemed to be just between the scalemates, but a quick glance at Terezi told Vriska it was anything but another flarp. There was a light teal blush under the red glasses she always wore. "You'd try to be a pirate with me?" "I don't see why not." "But pirates do illegal things." The blue dragon protested. "Maybe, just maybe, I could let it slide for one day." "You would?" "I guess. I mean sure I'd hold a trial for everything you do, but I'd probably put it off for a bit so I could have fun."

"Does this mean you think I'm fun?" The blue dragon plush asked, cocking its head to the side. "I guess I do, I uh-"Without any warning the teal dragon got cut off by the blue scalemate pressing their snouts together in a plushie kiss. Suddenly Terezi got a sudden whiff of blueberry really close. "What the hell-" Like the teal plush, the young Libra troll was being cut off by a unexpected kiss. Terezi froze, then after realizing what was happening, smiled and retuned the kiss just as tender as it was being given to her.

"Mmm what was that for?"

Vriska smiled. "Being the best pirate."


End file.
